herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nicolerenee1118/Release - 5th March - It's the end of Europe as we know it...
New Quests All Trappers are to report to the Mystics at Stonehenge with haste. New Recruits and Junior Trappers are to lend their aid to Miranda - she has important cargo to deliver to Florence and requires an escort to ensure her safety. Advanced Trappers who have completed all other missions are to report to Jessica and help her combat the threat of the Ruby Dragon - Spyrion - who even now sends his Goblins against us. He would see Europe fall into his clutches - but we shall not give it over to him. For the Folk, the Gnomes, the Merfolk and all other Monsters who live here. We shall not surrender! Show that Dragon the Ministry of Monsters does not back down. Remember - every trap counts! Signed, The Administrator Ministry of Monsters New Chat We have a new chat system allowing for easier Spot and Buddy chat. We know many of you are waiting for Global chat as well and we’ll be adding that in a few weeks. We recommend ‘popping it out’ of its position at the bottom of the screen so that you can see a full history of your Chat. The Chat window is resizeable and you have Settings to control the size of the text and the transparency of the background. Give it a try and let us know what you think of it. Workshop Interface Changes We’ve update the Crafting interface so that you stay in your view of your Homestead (easier to make sure you don’t miss those visitors dropping by). We’re a little sad to see the interior view of the Workshops go, but they were big animations and this change should help reduce loading time and issues for players on slower connections. We’ve also changed the way Success Potions work so that you don’t have to add them individually but can apply them with a single button press, like you do with Time Potion. We’ll be phasing out the ‘Major Success Potion’ and all Success Potion sizes will be standardised. Hopefully this means less accidental crafting failures! We also made the interface change in anticipation of our next major Workshops feature - Upgrades. Soon you’ll be able to further upgrade your Workshops to customise your Homestead and get useful benefits. This is going to be a fairly major feature update and we’ll post some more details about it soon. Minor Improvements *Your actual level of Home now shows on the Map. This lets you see at a glance how far your Buddies have upgraded their Tents. *Your number of Buddies (out of the maximum of 100) now appears if you hover over the Buddies button. *‘Trap ready to check’ notification on your Map button - you’ll see a purple exclamation mark on your Map to remind you when your Trap is ready to check *Success Potions can now be used directly from your Barn Bug fixes *Small tweaks for the tutorial *Some spots tidied up *Small (unnoticeable!) server side tweaks Category:Blog posts